Words
by December'sRose
Summary: Why was this so difficult? It wasn’t as though he was writing a novel or anything. He was just writing what should have been a simple letter to his best friend [WallyxKuki] Number 80 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Words

Rated K

Summary: Why was this so difficult!? It wasn't as though he was writing a novel or anything. He was just writing what should have been a simple letter to his best friend. (WallyxKuki) Number 80 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

A/N: I love back to school sales. School itself sucks, but the prices at Wal-mart for spirals and pens are amazing!! Heehee, I always stock up round this time. Anyway, in celebration of one of my fresh new spirals, I came up with this one shot for the 100TC. For more information on the 100TC ask me or Numbuh 212 (don't forget to look at some of her awesome work while you visit her profile!).

---

_Dear Kuki,_

_I know you've got your new boyfriend and everything but there's something that you should know . . . I love you- _

"No, no, no!"

This shout had come from none other than Wallabee Beatles aka Numbuh 4 of Sector V. Irritated with himself, he crumpled up the piece of paper he had been writing on and tossed it in the trash.

"Argh! I can't say that! She'd never talk to me again!" The short blonde cried out loud to no one in particular. With a scowl still present on his face, Wally took out another clean sheet of paper to start over again . . .

_Dear Kuki,_

_We've been friends for a long time now and I just wanted to tell you something. I know you have a boyfriend now and I hope this doesn't change our friendship but I can't hold it in any longer. I just wanted to let you know that I have had a crush on you for ages- _

"That's not right either!" Wally groaned, again crumpling up the half written letter and tossing it into the now over-flowing trash can. Why was this so difficult!? It wasn't like he was writing a novel or anything; he was just writing what should have been a simple letter to his best friend!

Wally sighed. It should be simple. This _was_ Kuki after all and he never had to think too hard about her until now. Kuki Sanban had been his best friend for what seemed like ages, ever since they met in third grade when the young Japanese girl had transferred into his school. They did almost everything together and were both equally excited when they were both admitted into the Kids Next Door. Even though they got on each other's nerves at some moments they still always watched the others' back. Now and forever they would always remain best friends.

Why was it so difficult to write a simple, stupid letter to someone he had known for so long!?

"Why am I bothering anyway?" Wally asked himself sulkily after staring at the new piece of paper that sat before him. Kuki had a boyfriend now, one whom she was extremely happy with. Wally and his friends didn't like/approve of this new boy but they tolerated him because Kuki had asked them to give him a chance.

Wally couldn't believe it when he had first heard about him. The Aussie had spent the next couple of days afterwards in a jealous rage, snapping at everyone and everything all together. He didn't calm down until Abby pulled him aside and finally talked some sense into him. She finally convinced Wally to quit denying the true reason behind his jealous feelings. She was the one who had convinced him to write the letter in the first place, the letter in which he was to finally confess his true feelings. Abby had assured him that writing it all out would make him feel better and was probably the best approach if he was to nervous to go up and tell Kuki herself instead.

Why wasn't he able to write the stupid letter!?

_Dear Kuki,_

_First off, congrats on the new boyfriend. There's something I want to tell you- _

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Wally cried out in disbelief, pounding a fist onto the desk. What was wrong with him!? He couldn't start off the letter like _that_! Why the heck was he congratulating her!? He hated Kuki's new boyfriend and that one sentence would just confuse her more.

He was confused. Very confused. He wasn't sure why writing this letter was so hard now that he admitted to himself that he liked-liked her. He had gone over his 'If I were to tell Kuki' speech so many times in his head. All he had to do now was write this speech down on the fresh sheet of paper that lay before him:

_Dear Kuki,_

He gulped nervously for a second before continuing:

_There's been something I've wanted to say to you for the longest time. I've never been able to say it before, but I think I finally can tell you what's been on my mind . . . _

Right then Wally paused, but this time not out of irritation. Instead, he looked over the words he had just written down. After determining that he hadn't made a mistake yet and these words satisfied him he continued on with his letter:

_. . . We've been best friends now for a while and I don't know exactly how to put this without changing our friendship forever. The truth is, there's been this girl I've had a crush on since I met her. She's really nice, she's funny and she's really pretty too. She also happens to be my best friend. The thing is though, I haven't told her yet because she already has a boyfriend had I know she's really happy with him. But I got advice from another friend of mine and she told me to tell her how I really feel about her._

_The truth is Kuki, that best friend I'm talking about is you. I've had a crush on you for a long time now and I haven't realized it until recently. I guess I've been in denial this whole entire time. I'm not sure if you feel the same way and I'm not sure if you'll ever talk to me again or not but I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you. I really hope this doesn't change our friendship and I really, really hope that this letter doesn't ruin our friendship. You don't have to respond to this right away, but I really would like to know how you feel too. Don't worry, if you're confused, I can wait for the answer. I'll wait for it as long as you want me too. Just please don't ignore this, okay?_

_Your best friend,_

_Wally _

Wally read and reread the letter that sat before him at least twenty more times before a huge smile appeared on his face. He had finally done it! It was finally written! He did it!

Though after he congratulated himself at least twice, he felt his nerves take over. What was she going to say when she read it?  
Was she going to be angry with him?  
Was this going to ruin their friendship to the point of no repair?

"No." Wally told himself firmly as he stopped himself from crumpling up the letter and tossing it into the trash. He had worked too hard on this. Kuki was going to read it . . . whether he wanted her to or not.

So this was it.

Wally decided to place the letter on top of her pillow. Kuki had gone out that day shopping with Abby and her boyfriend at the mall so he wasn't worried about getting caught. Once the letter was in place he exited the room quickly, taking one last glimpse of it before he closed her flimsy curtain.

Though nerves were still present inside him, he felt a feeling of completion. Even though he had to wait for her answer, a smile could be seen on his face and remained on his face for quite a while.

Wallabee Beatles had finally chosen the right words.

-Fin-

A/N: Yes, another one shot for the 100TC finished! I feel like dancing. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me a review telling me if you liked or didn't like this one shot! If you're interested, please keep a look out for the follow up 'sequel' one shot to "**Words**" in the near future!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
